In The End
by WeirdoWhoWrites
Summary: FEMRYO MOMOXRYOMA I do love me so femryo,mentions of a onesided YuutaXRyoma


MOMOXRYOMA

FEMRYO

I've always wanted to write female Ryoma stories…3 It's my passion and dream! I guess…

Hope you guys enjoy!

Oh…and REVIEW please!

* * *

It started out as a normal afternoon.

Practice had just finished in Seigaku, and the two, Momoshiro and Ryoma, were on their way home. Both tennis players were making idle chat about pro tennis players and the latest Australian Open as they made their usual route home.

Suddenly of course, the great Kami-sama thought that the normal afternoon needed to be spiced up. With, unfortunately (?) one of Ryoma's many admirers.

"Echizen-san!" A familiar voice attracted the duo's attention.

Both stopped in mid walk (and mid rant) to turn around and acknowledge the arrival of their mutual friend.

"Fuji-sempai's little brother" The dark haired girl nodded, acknowledging his arrival.

Yuuta bit back his usual retort; he needed to get this over with and the sooner the better. He'd just get his brother to distract Momo, that way both wouldn't be an obstacle to his question regarding Ryoma Echizen.

"Momo-san, my brother has something he needs to tell you" He lied through his teeth.

The two Seigaku regulars glanced at the house they were walking past by, and sure enough it was the Fuji residence. Sure they occasionally took this route, but they had never actually stopped by for fear of Fuji's (Syusuke's) sadism.

Momo gulped in fear and nodded, leaning his bike over the gate wall and entering the open door residence.

'Now or never Yuuta!' He thought with a determined expression on his face before taking the little girls small hands in his, a curious expression on her face.

"D-d-did it hurt?" He mentally slapped himself for the stutter.

She raised an elegant brow at him "What?"

"Did it hurt?" This time, he asked much louder and without a stutter.

The freshman prodigy was momentarily stunned at his conviction "What hurt?" she asked, very much confused.

"When you fell from heaven, did it hurt?" He asked, a deep red blush running rampant on his cheeks.

The silence was heavy between the two, you could hear the proverbial crickets as if the world had heard his strange, strange question.

The romantically impaired pillar of Seigaku was deeply stumped.

"Whoo! Go for it little brother!" Fuji (Syusuke) cheered from the open window of the kitchen.

He (Fuji Syusuke) had been alarmed the moment he entered the house to his brother's insistent interrogations about the female prodigy of Seigaku, he had been even more alarmed when said little brother kept constant watch over the window and had suddenly ran out as he had offered him his favorite flavor of ice cream.

What had actually gotten the tensai of Seigaku's to his feet was when one of his teammate's (Momo) had suddenly entered the house, looking as if he'd rather be anywhere but with him in his house, saying that his precious Yuuta had told him that said tensai of Seigaku needed to speak with him.

Now that he knew the reason why, of course he'd be in full support. Or…the large smile (grin? Smirk?) on his usually sadistic and carefree face said so.

Momo was at his sight looking a bit miffed at the strange confession, maybe he was even glaring at little at the youngest Fuji member.

Now Yuuta watched as the dense maiden in front of him blushed brightly at his older brother's encouragement.

Yuuta spared a second glance (glare) at his brother, only to be brought back to the young maiden in front of him by some beautiful sound.

Said beautiful sound being her laughter.

She was laughing.

She was laughing at him.

Oh jeez this was embarrassing.

He was never going to ask his sister for help ever again!

* * *

…

The next day…

…

* * *

"BWAHAHAH! OCHIBI got hit on by Yuuta?" Kikumaru laughed, as they did their early morning practice, practically announcing the news to the entire tennis club.

"Probability that Echizen turned him down heartlessly is 99.98%" Inui quipped

"Saa, you could have been nicer Ryoma-san, Yuuta is fragile" Syusuke reprimanded half-heartedly, half agreeing with Inui

She kept a straight face and her silence, taking a quick glance to the person who had always been beside her, and who had been walking her to and from her house for the entire year already.

"Mada Mada Dane sempai" She mumbled, bringing Momo out of his trance as her attention returned to the morning jog.

He smiled weakly at her, shook his head from his deep thoughts before showing her a toothy grin "We still on for burgers later Echizen?"

Her lips quirked up "'course, your paying"

"Wah! I wanna join too nya!" The famous neko sempai yelled, having over heard their conversation.

"O-oi! Eiji! Watch out!"

All hell broke loose.

* * *

…

Several Hours Later…

…

* * *

"Screw ethics, spare me my sanity. Why are we doing this again?" A soft half whispered, half hissed female voice asked her date as they leaned against the alley wall

"Because Fuji-sempai is stalking us again" The baritone voice answered, whispering patiently to the girl beside him

She pouted adorably; his heart making quick and uneven beats as he saw her expression "This wouldn't be happening if we just told them" she pointed out, with a quick roll of her honey dipped eyes.

He leaned down and pecked her pout, "It'll be troublesome if we do so, and everyone would be out like celebrity paparazzi"

"Or…you just don't want to tell anyone" She supplied, ducking behind him as their sadistic sempai came into view.

"You know I want to Ryoma" He insisted, their hands still intertwined.

Another quick glance before assuming her hiding spot "Tch. Yeah right…" She mumbled, a pout still marring her face.

He grinned, trying to make the tense atmosphere disappear "You're my fallen angel" he joked

Her pout turned into a scowl as she hit his arm, making the poor power player wince "That wouldn't have happened if we had just told everyone already"

He shrugged "It's done and over with already, right?"

Her scowl deepened "Fine then. I am going to eat hamburgers like I originally planned. With or without you" She declared, walking out.

He starred at her in surprise, a sigh escaping his lips before he jogged out to her.

* * *

…

A few very silent days later…

…

* * *

The cafeteria silenced as Momo caught everyone's attention.

Ryoma continued to eat, much to the tennis regular's amusement.

"Echizen, you should at least try to listen to Momo-san" Oishi reprimanded the youngest of them all.

She gave a mute nod, taking another sushi to her taunt lips.

Momo began with a sigh "Alright. Since I've been tortured enough the whole week, I want to at least do this, so you better all listen up" He declared, glances were being shared amongst his listeners.

"That idiot's making a fool of himself" Kaidoh muttered to the other tennis regulars, taking their only freshman's lead by continuing to eat his lunch.

"Hmm…interesting…" Inui merely mumbled, a bit stumped himself as to what the confession would be.

"My girlfriend's last word to me were about how we should tell the stinking world about our relationship, to avoid other people from hitting on her" The tennis power player continued.

Kawamaru choked on his sashimi, 'GIRLFRIEND?' ran through the thoughts of everyone in the cafeteria. Was Momo even sensible enough to get a girlfriend?

Tezuka's own glasses slipped an inch forward at the news.

Oishi began to fuss over their meek (choking) regular.

Kaidoh froze, his rice falling back onto his bento box and further away from his gaping mouth.

Inui's notebook had fallen down at the surprising news.

Kikumaru did not even bother to hide his raging shock.

All in all, nobody had noticed the slight blush that covered the only female member's cheek, except of course for the only 3rd year student that had suspicions over the two. Said third year smirked his infamous sadistic smirk.

Momo cleared his throat, grabbing everyone's attention once more and taking advantage of the shocked silence.

"Ahem, yes. Henceforth, I am here to announce that Ryoma Echizen, is my girlfriend. So stop with all the courting already. She's mine" He announced proudly, jumping down the table that he had used for leverage.

He landed close to his newly announced girlfriend, pulled her resisting figure out of the chair and pulled her close to his chest.

He smirked at the blush that covered her cheeks "Happy?" he asked her

She hit his chest lightly "Idiot" She spoke simply.

He pecked her lips, her lips tasting like delicious sushi "Yeah…but I am your idiot"

She rolled her eyes "Again with the cheesy lines.

He chuckled, the cafeteria finally getting over its shock enough to spread the buzz, hyperventilate and in serious cases…some even went into a comma

* * *

Did cha like?

Love? Hate? Flame? Burn? Crash? Cloud Nine? Too cheesy?

REVIEW!


End file.
